The Real Traitor
by Bad Samaritan
Summary: Evidence against the true traitor in the Dark Brotherhood has come to light.


**The following are words spoken to me by an Eliminator of the Dark Brotherhood in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. This Eliminator became a traitor to his family and it was because of him that half the Black Hand was murdered, but he is not who you think he is. **

The best thing about the Dark Brotherhood is that it's all about me, my blade, and my kill. No one asks any questions, no one bothers me as long as I get the job done. The people here aren't talkative. They leave me to my own devices. I sleep in my own private room. I train in a training room where everyone minds their own business. At meal times we all ignore each other. In fact, the only person I ever have to talk to is the person I get my contracts from. Even then there's no wasting time with small talk. It's all just business to most of the people here.

HA! If that were the way things are my life would be heaven. Oh they all pretend to be cold blooded assassins, but in their hearts their all just as soft as a pillow mattress! I couldn't believe it when I showed up. The speaker who recruited me made it sound so much better than it is. Oh Sithis must be so ashamed. His own children are so soft and cuddly. Honestly, it's not surprising that these so called "assassins" never advanced out of the sanctuary. They simply just don't have it in them to be _real _killers.

And don't even get me started about the whole "family" thing! A family is the thing I've been trying to escape from my entire life. Now I have been forced to live with these incompetent softies. I eat with them, I train with them, and I even have to sleep in the same room as them! All they want to do is talk, talk, talk. Silence is what the Night Mother values. Not all this small talk. I walk into the room and immediately it's, "How was your day?" "Are you feeling all right?" "Did your contract go well?" Then at dinner it's, "You're not talking much, are you feeling all right?" "You haven't touched your greens." "Here have another apple." It's like living with a bunch of mother hens!

And all they do is smile. Assassins do not smile when they don't have to! It's a general rule! Why do they insist giving my profession a bad name? Thankfully, I won't be here very long. I've already been advanced quite a bit. Soon, I'll be out of this sanctuary and be free to make a name for myself elsewhere; away from all these patronizing mother hens. They are holding me back. I overheard the Sanctuary Mistress saying to another family member that she hesitated to advance me too quickly, because she didn't want to "lose me" to the Black Hand so soon after I had joined. Now that is annoying. Not only do they not pick up on the fact that I hate them, but they _like_ me. Like I said, it's very annoying.

I can't wait until I'm Speaker. Then I will have my revenge on these twits. They will feel the wrath of Sithis. How I will do this I am still not certain. I must remember to take the tenants into account. I can't kill them. That's annoying. Everything here is so annoying. When will it end? I swear I will have my revenge for all these years of misery. I will . . . do something. Hmm. What could I do? I'm going to have to read up on this. What about . . .? No, no that won't work. I could . . . No, no that won't work either. I know! Why didn't I think of this before? This is the perfect solution! The ancient ceremony of purification! I'll make up a story about a traitor—maybe even back it up with a few murders—yes, yes this will work! I could use an accomplice as well. I think Bellamont would be willing to help. Yes, he was never one of these softies; he'll help me bring justice to this brotherhood.

**Lucien Lachance continued on to become a Speaker for the Black Hand. He followed through with his plan of revenge and was put to death for his actions. However, the story never got out, because the writers of the Elder Scrolls game **_**Oblivion **_**are very uncreative. Only you, and I, know that Lachance is truly the real traitor.**

(A/N: I'm not exactly sure if I like the way I wrote this so comments are appreciated.)


End file.
